


the one I adore

by brandnewovernight



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, J&P are cute too but this is mostly starrison, John is helplessly in love with Paul, M/M, Ringo is jealous, Slow Dancing, So overprotective but I love that trope, The beginning is kind of a mess oh well, They go to a gay dance club thing, This is so cute I think :"), just read it you'll love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewovernight/pseuds/brandnewovernight
Summary: George, Ringo, John, and Paul go dancing.Oh and Ringo gets jealous.





	the one I adore

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited sorry :")

George feels a sliver of nervousness shoot down his spine as his boyfriend leads him down a long, dark street. Seriously, George doesn't get why this street is darker than all the rest...but it makes sense. Ringo and him are on their way to an underground club.

Ringo mentioned something about how his mate John always took blokes there, his best friend Paul being John's latest one. They are on their way to meet up with them tonight.

Ringo had been working in their shared University when they met. The older man couldn't keep his eyes off George. At first, George was, understandably, weirded out. He had never been looked at this way by, really, anyone.

He had had girlfriends before, sure, but their relationships never led to anything. And he had relations with boys, but mostly just physical. It was nothing like how he felt with Ringo.

Ringo is charming, he's sweet, he's funny as can be, he treats George like absolute royalty, and he's older than him - which means he's a lot more mature than any other bloke George has been with.

George learned he likes the way Ringo looks at him. Whether it's with a fond smile, or with dark, lust-filled eyes.

Ringo leads him down stone stairs and to a wooden door. He knocks three times before a clean shaven man with wild green eyes opens it for them.

"'Lo Richard. And who's this young thing?" His eyes scan George as the younger man squirms under the gaze.

Ringo places an arm around George's waist, pulling him in so that he is right against his side. "This is George. May we come in?" He says lowly, almost growling.

George smirks a little at his reaction and leans into his boyfriend. The man with green eyes opens the door so they can walk in.

Ringo leads him down a long hallway and he can hear the distant sound of jazz music playing. Ringo holds open the door for him, "After you." He winks at George as he younger boy walks through the threshold.

Inside the place is gleaming. There are tons of people on the dance floor, a stage with a band playing, and huge bar. Bigger than any bar he's seen at other nightclubs.

As he continues to look around in awe, Ringo grabs his hand and George gets a shiver deep in his bones. He and Ringo were never able to even walk close together in public, in fear of people finding out about them. But here they are, holding hands as Ringo beams up at him with a loving smile.

"C'mon love, let's go meet with John and Paul." The older man says.

George makes eye contact with Paul through a crowd of people and waves with a smile. Upon getting closer, he sees that an already drunk Paul is seated on John's lap, giggling and hiccupping away.

"'Ello Geo! Hiya Rings!" He greets them with big smiles and dramatic waves of his hands.

John grabs Paul's hands so they're across his body and wraps his arms around him, whispering in his ear. "John!" Paul giggles wildly trying to break loose from his grip.

George rolls his eyes fondly at them as he sits in the other side of the booth along with Ringo. He knew the boys had been "dating" for a couple months now, but had never seen them quite this open (for obvious reasons.)

"How long have you all been here, then?" Ringo asks, resting his chin on his fist.

John shrugs, "Maybe an hour or so." Paul sucks down a bourbon and coke quicker than George has seen ANYONE do it.

George's hands are in his lap and he looks around the place. Before he can take in the beautiful decorations on the walls, he spots a man with eyes already locked on his own.

The man, George will admit, _is_ handsome. He's tall with a head of curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. A smile makes its way on to his face as he greets George with a, "Hi, I'm Patrick."

He sticks out his hand and George goes to take it, "And I'm Geo-"

"Taken, mate." Ringo leans over and makes his presence known, "Ringo Starr, nice to meet you." He takes the guys hand and shakes it roughly.

George rolls his eyes. It's cute, and kinda hot, when Ringo gets possessive. But still, he doesn't know what this lad wanted in the first place. (He also thinks that, even though Ringo is the biggest softie ever, he likes to assert his dominance.)

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realize-"

Ringo shakes his head and waves his hand, "You're all good. Just didn't want to waste your time." He nods with a smile, signifying the end of the conversation as he watches the man walk away.

"Bloody hell, they're all eyeing you out there, aren't they." Ringo says a tad bit exasperatedly as he eyes the drink menu.

George smiles and looks at Ringo with his brown doe eyes and his nose scrunched up in a cute way. The older man feels eyes on him and looks over at George, "Christ stop doing that with your face, someone else will snatch you up!"

He says it jokingly and George rolls his eyes, "I just smiled at you! Is smiling a crime?" John watches amusedly as they go back and forth.

"I know, I was just joking Geo." He closes the space in between their bodies and wraps an arm around his shoulder as their thighs touch.

While John and Paul are in their own little world, Ringo leans in to George and whispers in his ear, "Wanna go dance, sweetheart?" He rubs the younger boy's left shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

George feels a shudder run through his bones at Ringo's deep voice in his ear. He nods slowly and slides out of the booth seat. Once both boys are standing, Ringo takes George's hand in his and announced their departure, "We're going to go dance. Wanna join?"

John looks at Paul and Paul is already getting up off John's lap and twirling himself around. "Yes!" He shouts, pumping his fist in the air as John catches him from stumbling.

"Guess that's a yes then," John mutters with a fond smirk on his face.

The four boys make their way to the dance floor. Unfortunately for Paul, they weren't playing an upbeat song to actually dance to. [The beginning of a slow, familiar sounding song fills Ringo's ears](https://youtu.be/41GsS3jldOI).

He wraps his right arm around George's waist, intertwining his left hand in George's right as he holds onto Ringo's shoulder. He glances over at John and Paul and the sight that beholds him warms his heart. Paul has his arms wrapped around John's neck as John's rest (quite low) on Paul's waist, holding him close and leaving kisses on the side of his neck.

Ringo presses his and George's cheeks together, and as the singer begins, Ringo whispers in his ear, _"Earth angel, earth angel. Will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time..." _

George giggles as Ringo's breath tickles his skin. His heart feels so full of love and care for Ringo. _"I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you." _Ringo presses a tender kiss against George's cheek.

The younger boy takes his hand from Ringo's grip and wraps his arms around the older boy's neck, mirroring John and Paul's position. The older boy's arms sliver around George's waist so that their bodies are flush together, causing shivers to go down the younger boy's spine. George leans down and connects their lips as they continue to slow dance together.

"You know, you don't have to worry." George mumbles against Ringo's plump lips.

The older boy raises an eyebrow in response, "About other guys, y'know?" George continues, "I - I don't want anyone else, okay?" He looks straight into Ringo's wide, blue eyes, making sure that the older boy knew he meant it.

A small smile makes its way into Ringo's face as he stares into George's eyes in return. He nods and buries his head into George's neck.  
  


_Love you forever, and ever more. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Thank you all so much for all the support! :) endless Love
> 
> -Sara


End file.
